This invention relates to a motor vehicle visor and particularly to one that has an auxiliary retractable glare shield.
Motor vehicles are equipped with sun visors which are attached to the windshield header inside the vehicle and can be deployed to shield the occupant's eyes from annoying and possibly blinding sun or headlight glare. Visors are typically hinged at the outboard corners of the windshield header. The length of the visor is limited so that it does not interfere with the vehicle's inside rear view mirror. Most visors can be rotated about a vertical and horizontal axis to place them in a desired position. In certain driving conditions, however, the visor does not extend inboard far enough to prevent glare from annoying the vehicle occupant. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved visor having an auxiliary glare screen which can be extended to increase the effective length of the visor when needed and can be retracted to prevent interference with the inside rear view mirror. As with all components for mass produced motor vehicles, it is a further design objective to minimize the labor and time necessary to fabricate and assemble visor assemblies.
The visor assemblies according to this invention achieve the above mentioned desirable features. The visors have a retractable auxiliary glare shield which features simple snap-together assembly which minimizes labor time and skill requirements. The visors further include an edge cap which surrounds the opening slot for the glare shield providing a neatly trimmed opening. In accordance with a first embodiment, the edge cap is exposed whereas the second embodiment features an internal edge cap which is covered by soft trim.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.